Various teaching aids and games have been devised for aiding the teaching of students to read music. It is desirable to provide improved and easily used devices and procedures for teaching elementary school children the meaning and significance of the basic symbols or notations employed in written music. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved educational game for teaching children the basic symbols or notational signs used in written music.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved game apparatus for teaching children in groups to learn to read easily and accurately the basic musical notations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a game apparatus to utilize elementary grade pupils' familiarity with an athletic game to facilitate their learning of and familiarity with the musical symbols.